Where Are We Now?
by Jacqueline Ramone
Summary: Sarah and Jareth find their way to each other after all this time. Based on David Bowie's song.


**So, I finally got around to writing fanfiction (yay!). I'm just starting out with a one-shot based on David Bowie's new song "Where Are We Now?".**

******I tried to write it so you ****could listen to the song and read it at the same time, but depending on how fast or slow you go it might not work. But anyway, enjoy!**

**(I do not own this, all character rights belong to Jim Henson & the lyrics are property of David Bowie.)**

"_Had to get the train, from Potzdamer Platz."_

A tall, dark horse rides through the night, rain pouring down upon him with a striking roar. A man is seated on its back, ominous and regal.

"_You never knew that, that I could do that."_

When no one is looking, a single tear slides down his cheek. His clothes are drenched, his beautiful blonde hair ruined- but the only thing that truly hurts is his blackened soul.

"_Just walking the dead."_

As he takes a passing glance at the strange creatures along the path, their hideous faces transform into a young girl's. A thousand innocent green eyes stare into his, melting his every thought and casting arrows through his heart. They haunt him.

"_Sitting in the Dschungel, on Nürnberger Strasse."_

A brown-hair woman sits on a bench, staring at nothing on the street but lost in her own thoughts. So many years wasted, waiting, for something that could never be hers.

"_A man lost in time, near KaDeWe."_

A man sits across the street, a black hood cast over his eyes. She cannot see his face, but notices a single strand of blonde hair shining under the sun. Her soul mourns.

"_Just walking the dead."_

He visits her in every dream, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and holding her tight in his protective arms. She is afraid to go to sleep, for they haunt her so.

"_Where are we now, where are we now?"_

Years go by while the proud king and the ordinary girl grow older. Their lives go on and their worlds never touch, but they never forget what happened that night so long ago.

"_The moment you know, you know, you know."_

They are never able to love, never able to move on. The entire universe was unrivaled to what they once had. They were soul mates, theatrical heroes that would only end in tragedy.

"_Twenty thousand people, Cross Bösebrücke."_

A single crystal rested in his hands, tempting him to make a final call. He desperately searched the whole world for the one human who was able to steal his heart so long ago.

"_Fingers are crossed, just in case."_

She brushes her hair in the mirror while her sad reflection gazes back. A voice in the back of her mind tells her to make the call, just one word spoken and everything would change.

"_Walking the dead."_

_ "Jareth," _she whispered.

"Sarah," he breathed.

"_Where are we now, where are we now?"_

The glass of the mirror shook, the glass of the crystal clouded. Within seconds, an ill-fated pair of star-crossed lovers sat face-to-face once again.

"_The moment you know, you know, you know."_

Silence rang in their ears and emotion flooded their mind. The two were only capable of gazing into the other's eyes, drinking in the faces they fantasized about for ages. Age had taken a toll on the both, but their souls were as young as the day they first met.

"_As long as there's sun."_

She placed her palm against the mirror, matching up her fingers with his on the other side. Sparks ran throughout her body, an electric current connecting the two.

"_As long as there's rain."_

A faint, toothy smile crossed his lips. Happiness surged through his veins, filling the pieces of his fractured soul. They were meant to be, it was the only way.

"_As long as there's fire."_

They leaned into the reflection, meeting each other's lips through the glass with a longing sigh. The power of their kiss shattered the glass, pieces of mirror and crystal turning everything into a sinister black abyss.

"_As long as there's me..."_

A pair of arms reached around her, pulling her through the invisible wall between them. Their lips never parted as an overpowering pain crashed through, breaking their world into two.

_as long as there's you."_

Time and space collided around them, the light changing into an eerie darkness. But they were still held in a never-ending embrace, joined together for the rest of eternity and beyond.


End file.
